U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,435 and 4,962,447 describe radio-frequency and power distribution ducts to deliver signals and power to a plurality of receivers (e.g., television sets). A distribution duct includes longitudinal compartments containing power receptacles and radio-frequency signal receptacles. Specifically, the radio-frequency signal receptacles correspond to coaxial tees. One threaded shank of each coaxial tee extends through a hole in a cover of the distribution duct, and coaxial cables are connected to the two other threaded shanks of the coaxial tees to electrically connect them together to form a signal distribution system. The signal distribution system is connected to a source (e.g., an antenna) that supplies a signal to the system, and receivers are connected to the threaded shanks extending through the holes of the cover to deliver the signal to the receivers. One particularly useful application of these distribution ducts is the retail sale of television sets in which the television sets are connected to a single signal source and placed side-by-side to be viewed by customers.
Digital signal sources (e.g., digital signal broadcasters, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, Blu-ray disc players, digital set-top boxes) and digital receivers (e.g., high-definition television sets) have become increasingly popular over the last several years. Digital signal sources and digital receivers often include high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) receptacles that facilitate communication of high-bandwidth digital signals representing one or both of high-quality video and high-quality audio. The applicant has recognized a need for a digital signal distribution system for delivering a high-bandwidth digital signal to multiple digital receivers.